


I Follow Rivers

by MrBalkanophile



Series: Trinity [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: COW-T!verse, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Ci sono priorità anche nelle catastrofi.





	I Follow Rivers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/gifts).



> Scritta per il COW-T 8, settima settimana, "fiume".

Le creature del bosco, che avessero una o tre teste, che corressero su quattro, sei, otto o dodici zampe, e indistintamente dai piccoli ratti del fango ai leggiadri cymimes, evitavano istintivamente il grande fiume che correva lambendo le zolle trattenute dagli alberi più giovani, quelli al limitare della grande foresta. Quantomeno, non sempre gli esseri che vi si appropinquavano per bere dalle acque purissime e fresche di quella sorgente riuscivano a ritornare dal proprio branco senza alcun graffio: qualche fortunato ci riusciva, preannunciato da squittii o muggiti di puro terrore, a stento trattenuto dai suoi simili in tempo per non rischiare destini peggiori. Alcuni non si sarebbero ripresi mai più, altri lo avrebbero fatto, col tempo, ma senza dimenticare il pericolo corso.

Il fiume non era sempre stato lì. Correva, più debolmente e certamente meno maestoso, una decina di chilometri più lontano dal bosco, nella direzione del sole. Ma un giorno il primo animale a due zampe che avesse mai calcato quel terreno aveva colpito, leggermente ma con fermezza, l'imboccatura della sorgente di quel fiume con la punta del suo bastone, che terminava in uno smeraldo straordinariamente luminoso; e la roccia s'era frantumata all'istante, e le acque avevano raddoppiato, e poi decuplicato la loro forza, allagando spazi da sempre asciutti, espandendosi fino ai confini del bosco. Una sola altura era sopravvissuta all'inondazione, e la strega si era stabilita lì, edificando un riparo con la fangosa argilla, il calore del sole e la magia del suo bastone.

No, Ziliz non era mai stata crudele. Certo, l'appellativo di "strega oscura" era rimasto nelle leggende, ma a essere oscura era sempre stata la sua magia arcana, non il suo cuore. Eppure un istinto prevaleva su ogni autocontrollo e potere, quando si manifestava; e poiché i suoi compagni di una vita non erano con lei, non era possibile insegnarle la moderazione.

Proprio quel mattino, un giovane cymimes spiccò un saltello fino al fiume, sorseggiando l'acqua dalle sue tre bocche fameliche. E proprio quel mattino, la strega oscura aveva avuto uno dei suoi attacchi.

"Io ho fame," annunciò, più a se stessa che alla bestia possente. Fece schioccare le dita, ammirando il quarto posteriore del cymimes ancora chinato per bere. Due minuti più tardi, il grasso dell'animale sfrigolava sullo spiedo. Ziliz staccò il primo boccone con un coltello, quando percepì il cambiamento nello spazio.

Ne fu turbata, ma decise di affrontare la minaccia a stomaco pieno.

 


End file.
